Lover's vows
by Saiyachick
Summary: A series of Romance poems from the girls of DBZ to their SaiyanHuman lovers.
1. Chapter One: Destination unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: A Chichi/ Goku love poem.

**_Lover's vows_**

**__**

_I knew he was the one,_

_My warrior of light,_

_His gravity defying hair,_

_His goofy obsidian stare,_

_He is my protector from harm,_

_The star on my sky,_

_The fighter of the world,_

_Will he ever come back?_

_He stole me heart,_

_Captured my soul,_

_Always yearning to protect,_

_And make things his own,_

_My hero for life,_

_He shields me from pain,_

_I wonder if he will,_

_Save me again,_

_For the day he left,_

_The planet of earth,_

_I cried with my heart,_

_The tear shed observed,_

_Now he is in a different world,_

_An unknown destination,_

_Where are you Goku?_

_I need you here,_

_For now you have two sons,_

_Who need their father's care,_

_One a teenager,_

_The other a mere toddler,_

_Now when will you be at this time?_

_When will you embrace me once more?_

_Please rescue me Goku,_

_Before I fall forever in this core._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	2. Chapter Two: Cold hearted love

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: From Bulma to Vegeta…

**_Lover's vows_**

**_Chapter Two: Cold hearted love_**

**__**

_From the time that we met,_

_My love of my life,_

_I wondered if he loved another,_

_Or if he ever cried,_

_Never did he embrace me tight,_

_Nor shed a tear of sadness,_

_His anxiety of our child's birth,_

_Got him all wiled up inside,_

_I knew he didn't show it,_

_And really didn't care whether I lived,_

_Still after all this time,_

_He is proud of us again,_

_His mocking glare still breaks,_

_And his smirk of pride defeats,_

_Yet in the end of all time,_

_He is soft like you and me,_

_He lived the life of darkness,_

_The prince of crimson dead,_

_His mind tainted so easily,_

_Watching all that bloodshed,_

_His instinct to fight is strong,_

_And so is his arrogance too,_

_His onyx eyes, _

_That wild hair,_

_His love is like ice,_

_Cold, but soon melts inside of you,_

_He really didn't care for me at first,_

_But gradually he finally saw,_

_That what you truly need in life,_

_Was a family to be there for you?_

_Yet his arctic mind still freezes,_

_Sometimes makes me strong,_

_From what our bond has brought,_

_Is a cold-hearted love?_

**__**

__


	3. Chapter Three: Magic Cue Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: From 18 to Krillin…

**_Lover's vows_**

**_Chapter Three: Magic Cue ball_**

**__**

_Not one to take things sitting,_

_Yet not the bravest in the world,_

_Sometimes a coward in all defenses,_

_Still my hero when I'm scorned,_

_I wasn't very nice at all,_

_Still a bit cold to him,_

_But still I'll say those three magical words,_

_'I love him.'_

_He is like an enchanted monk,_

_The gift of silliness that spreads,_

_He was there when me heart was down,_

_Him and his goofy grin,_

_Just a paranormal 8 ball,_

_Bald as a sanded table,_

_Yet for some reason when I make a wish,_

_It always comes true around him,_

_I'll crack a smile by myself,_

_Not showing others my true colors,_

_All of them thinking I'm not a good person,_

_But he saw the inside,_

_The true self that remains inside,_

_Buried forever, not sharing it's compassion,_

_It doesn't matter though,_

_Because he's helped me through all my problems,_

_So never mock him,_

_Don't say he's is too short,_

_Because the most powerful words,_

_Come from my magic cue ball,_

_And no matter what they say,_

_I'll love him deep within my heart… _

__

__


	4. Chapter Four: Hero in my mind

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: From Videl to Gohan…

**_Lover's vows_**

**_Chapter Four: Hero in my mind_**

**__**

_His mysterious orbs of reflection,_

_Stared deep within my soul,_

_He was the person, who didn't give up on me,_

_The one who cared the most,_

_Never did he yell at me,_

_And I always teased him with fun,_

_He taught me many things,_

_Like the real meaning to life,_

_It wasn't something to toy with,_

_And he protected me from harm,_

_When I cried or was sad,_

_He'd always make my heart warm,_

_I felt like I didn't fit in,_

_Only used for the publicity that was given,_

_Yet he put all that aside,_

_And took the effort to see deep inside,_

_Now he knows every single thought,_

_One's either happy or sad,_

_No matter what in the end,_

_I always have my Gohan-Kun,_

_He's my everything,_

_The joy in my life,_

_I always say that I can't do it,_

_But he helps me succeed,_

_Then I tell him my biggest dreams,_

_Of how I'll be something more,_

_Than a fake hero's daughter,_

_But the wife of a real hero,_

_One goofy or one serious,_

_Saiyaman, goldfighter, or just plain Gohan,_

_Either one is fine with me,_

_He is my partner to fight,_

_The light in the dark,_

_He's always dodged everything,_

_Even though I was so picky,_

_And threatened to kill him,_

_Then it was his turn to tease me,_

_Of me actually letting my pride down,_

_His little Vidy-Chan,_

_Isn't so prideful anymore,_

_My Saiyan hero,_

_The savior of the world,_

_Will always be…_

_The hero in my mind…_

_~*~_

_Kat: Lol don't my poems just suck. Well I'm going to write a sequel too, except the guys will respond…in order if I might add._

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
